bobobofandomcom-20200214-history
Hatenko
'''Hatenko' (破天荒, Hatenkō) is a character from the manga and anime series Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. Background Hatenko is a man with yellow hair and orange eyes. He wears black pants, a red shirt (with "Hajikegumi" (ハジケ組) written on the back of it), and constantly wears a scarf regardless of the weather. He has a rather laid-back and smug back personality. Hatenko never seems to think of his opponents as much of a challenge, unless he is completely sure that they are a threat. Hatenko is one of the most enigmatic characters in Bo-bobo, whose alliance is found with nearly every force that gets in contact with him. His true alliance is with his home in the Hair Kingdom, as emissary of Hair Child (and Bo-bobo's older sister) Bububu-bu Bu-bubu in bringing her little brother to save their collective home. Likewise, Hatenko is also associated with the Hajikegumi, where his obsession with Don Patch makes him blind to his true mission even when he knows what exactly he has to do. There are even moments where the Maruhage Empire manipulates him into working alongside them, including forcing him to lure Bo-bobo into Evil Blood Mansion as a means to eliminate him, using OVER's Kill Seal against him to make him do what was told of him at the risk of his own life. Ultimately, Hatenko's mysterious nature defines who he his, his aloofness preventing anyone from knowing his true meaning or purpose, at least whenever Don Patch isn't involved. Personality At first, he seems to be one of the few level-headed characters of the series, but his obsession with Don Patch would prove otherwise. Whenever Don Patch is around, Hatenko immediately goes into a fan-boy state, where he is under the impression that Don Patch is invincible and that everything he does is something to be admired. The only exception for this behavior is when Hatenko is in a serious fight. Relationships Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Don Patch Tokoro Tennosuke Softon Torpedo Girl Bububu-bu Bu-bubu History Past Hatenko grew up in the Hair Kingdom, where he befriended Bo-bobo, Be-bebe and Gunkan. While little is known about how Hatenko survived the Maruhage invasion, he did ally early on with Bububu-bu Bu-bubu in protecting the Hair Kingdom from the now ruling Bi-bibi. Eventually seeing her youngest brother as the key to bringing Bi-bibi down, Bu-bubu sends Hatenko into the Maruhage Empire to search for him and bring him back to save the Hair Kingdom. Once in the Maruhage Empire, Hatenko spends his time taking part in the rebellion, initially fighting on his own taking down various Hair Hunt blocks with ease, which includes destroying the base (J-Block) that he pretended to work with. Sometime during this period, the key warrior first meets with Torpedo Girl who becomes infatuated with him as her latest love affair. During her obsessive period, Torpedo Girl gives him a little "present" of a mark to declare her love for him (in actuality the "Kill Seal" for her other form as OVER). Hatenko retaliated by trying to fight back, but was easily blasted off into the horizon by Torpedo Girl (who had now lost interest in him). Hatenko wound up landing in a desert, where he passed out. Hatenko was found in the desert by some KoPatches and was brought back to Don Patch, who was frying on a pan at the time. He was immediately inspired by how calm Don Patch was in the frying pan and became a member of the 'Hajikegumi' gang. Fateful meeting with Bo-bobo Hatenko was first seen in the series at Tokoro Tennosuke's abandoned A-Block. He had already frozen the remaining henchmen with his "fist of Key" abilities, and was searching for Bo-bobo. He finds him on the outskirts of Iguana Town, where he helps them to defeat Hisashi-kun. He is delighted when he sees that Don Patch is with them. After a short meeting with Purupu, he joins Bo-bobo's group, but does little for the team. In fact, he behaves more like a double-agent, luring Bo-bobo, Beauty, and Don Patch into the Evil Blood Mansion, despite knowing that it is a death trap! Heppokomaru confronts him, but all Hatenko has to say is that he does not care whether the rebels or the Maruhage Empire wins. After the destruction of Z-Block, Hatenko leaves to migrate with his "family" to find food at baseball stadiums, but he really left so he could find someone to cure the curse mark Torpedo Girl gave him. This could have been the reason that he acted as a double agent. After Bo-bobo defeats OVER, Hatenko's curse mark disappears. Rebel Once Again Hatenko then continues his rebellion against the empire. He later reappears in Cyber City, where he was apparently captured by Wan Ronga, one of Cyber City's top enforcers. He makes short work of him and leaves. He reappears a bit later and rejoins Bo-bobo's group just in time to fight the Former Maruhage Empire. He assissts Bo-bobo and Tokoro Tennosuke in defeating Ujikin TOKIO, and gets into a minor fight with former O-Block leader, Three-Thousand Years and his henchmen, but other than that, he does not get to fight any other major opponents. The Playoffs and the Reverse Empire With the third era defeated, Tsuru Tsurulina IV starts the New Emperor Playoffs, hoping that Bo-bobo will get killed trying to win it. During the playoffs, Hatenko lunges headfirst into the contest, hoping to find a way to destroy the evil empire once and for all! He gets very far in the competition, and becomes one of the twelve finalists. However, the Reverse Maruhage Empire sends two of it's strongest henchemen, LOVE and Crimson, to attack the finalists and use them to power up their vessel, the Yamiking. Hatenko and the other finalists are beaten effortlessly, but luckily the empire gains enough power, and leaves Hatenko (alongside Gunkan, OVER, and Halekulani) behind. Recognizing them as a potential threat, Bo-bobo, Hatenko, and the other rebels, decide to destroy the Reverse Empire before they can start their evil reign of terror! While raiding the enemy vessel, the rebels eventually find LOVE, who picks Don Patch, OVER, and Hatenko to fight her. At first her abilities are too much for them, and once OVER turns into Torpedo Girl, LOVE turns herself into a gigantic bird creature to destroy them! It is thanks to Hatenko's potential unlocking abilities, that the rebels are able to defeat her. Later on, the rebels defeat the other members, and destroy the empire before it could begin! The Hair Kingdom Towards the climax of the series, Hatenko finally confronts Bo-bobo towards his true mission: returning to the Hair Kingdom to put a stop to Bo-bobo's own evil brothers: Bababa-ba Ba-baba and Bibibi-bi Bi-bibi. While both he and Bo-bobo's brother Bebebe-be Be-bebe are seemingly killed during the final showdown with Bi-bibi, both of them are seen as ghosts assisting Bo-bobo as he partakes in his final showdown. Revived after the last battle, he decides to go into outer space at the end of Part I, choosing to continue searching for Ba-baba. Shinsetsu Hatenko returns in Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, arriving just before Bo-bobo as Torpedo Girl's student. His powers have increased, as has his obsession for Don Patch, which now frequently has him shrink into a hyper SD-character when praising his "Oyabin". Though Tennosuke does at one point claim Hatenko is a "space prince", nothing is said about anything that happened in space during his search for Ba-baba. He now wears a white coat over his shirt. Despite Hatenko's obvious increase in power, his only real fight in the series was against Master JOY. Video Games Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Gag Fusion of the 9 Ultimate Warriors Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Great Explosive Hajike Battle (おやびん親衛隊を作るぜ!!): *'Vs. Bo-bobo': *'Vs. Heppokomaru': *'Vs. Softon': *'Vs. Tokoro Tennosuke': *'Vs. Dengakuman': *'Vs. Serviceman': *'Vs. Torpedo Girl': *'Vs. Gunkan': *'Vs. Halekulani': *'Vs. OVER': *'Vs. Denbo': *'Vs. Don Patch': *'Epilogue': Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Escape! Hajike Royale Abilities & Powers Hatenko wields the "Kagi Shinken" (カギ真拳; "Fist of the Key"). These abilities are mainly used to LOCK his opponents body, freezing them in place. Later he reveals that he can do much more; During his fight with LOVE, he unlocks "Hatenko World" where everyone's true potential is stored. By unlocking the locks that belong to his comrades, he can make them even more powerful, but for a limited time of 2 seconds. He can even unlock his own true potential, giving him a form with spiked-up hair and a massive Key-Sword! In Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, his abilities have improved thanks to his training with Torpedo Girl; he now carries numerous keys, which are all connected by a ring. He can make locking his opponents limbs much more painful by adding a burning effect, and he can now control the bodies of his "locked" victims! He also uses a special key to unlock his true potential without having to visit Hatenko World. Attacks * LOCK: Inserts a small key in the enemy's heart then "Locks" it thus turning him/her into stone for a limited time. Used against Boss Bob. * Eternal Lock (永遠錠): Hatenko "opens" himself (making him stronger) causing a bright light that blinds the enemy to appear then he will "Locks" his/her whole body, paralyzing them for a life time. Used against Wang Ronga. * Exploding Key Eternity: Hatenko "locks" his opponents body then "locks" many other "bomb" keys on his opponent's body which constantly explode. Only effective for a short amount of time. * Arrow of Atonement (償いの一矢)/Fist of the Arrow of Atonement: Hatenko fires Tennosuke as an arrow. Used against Chisuisui. * Gelatin Hard Attack (ゼラチン・ハードアタック)/Super Jelly Key Attack: Hatenko "locks" the enemy with frozen Tennosuke turned into a key. Used against Ujikin TOKIO. * Key Guillotine (鍵ギロチン): Hatenko immobilizes the enemy putting a giant key on their neck. Used against Chikuwan and Guy Bo. * LOCK Surfing/Surfing Skeleton Key: Hatenko rides Don Patch on a giant key and charges to the enemy. Used against Hanpen. * Mischief BOYS/Hot Mustard While Tickling The Boys Feet Attack: Don Patch puts hot sauce on the enemy's mouth while Hatenko tickles their feet. Used against Chikuwan and Guy Bo. * Hatenko World (聖施錠領域): Hatenko creates a world where he can release the hidden power of anyone. Used against LOVE. * Infinite Lock (無限錠): Hatenko rapidly attacks the enemy with a key sword. Used against LOVE. * Babylock (バビＬＯＣＫ): Hatenko and Softon attack the enemy. Used against Byakkyo. * Green-Key Sparking (緑錠スパーキング): * Red-Key Magma (赤錠マグマ): * Time Lock: Video Game Attacks Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Gag Fusion of the Nine Ultimate Warriors Regular Attacks: Hajike Techniques: Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Great Explosive Hajike Battle *'Lightning Lock' (錠雷): Hatenko charges towards the opponent with his key. *'Auto Lock' (オートロック): Hatenko places his key on the ground and produces explosions. *'Key Shuriken': *'Super-Rotation Nosehair Lock' (超回転鼻毛錠): Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Escape!! Hajike Royale Appearances *'Anime Appearances': 21-27, 33, 35, 46, 51, 55-56, 58-59, 65-71, 76 *'Manga Appearances': **'Original Series': **'Shinsetsu Bo-bobo': *'Video Games': **Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Hajike Festival **Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Seriously!!? True Fist Match **Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Gag Fusion of the 9 Ultimate Warriors **Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Great Explosive Hajike Battle **Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Escape! Hajike Royale **Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Assemble! Bodily Sensation Bo-bobo Trivia * Besides Underboss, he is the only human in Don Patch's Hajikegumi. * Hatenko was voted 5th place in the last Bo-bobo popularity contest * Hatenko's name means "unprecedented". * A common mistranslation lists Hatenko as Don Patch's godson. * In the Viz manga translation, the words, "Team Wig Out" are imprinted on the back of his shirt. Later in the manga, "Poppa Clan" is printed on his back. References Category:Shinken Users Category: Hajikelists Category:Rebels